cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jada Hyena
'''Jada Hyena '''is Harry Hyena's Drawing human wife and the tritagonist of the film, Draw It and a major character in the cartoon series. She's a singer at the Black and Grey Club and a resident in Pencilville. Background Jada was erased into Pencilville after a cartoonist accidentally gave her a red streak of hair. She began her dream as a performer by singing at restaurants, parties, weddings until she was finally hired to sing at the Black and Grey club. She was famous for her singing, dancing and her fashion trends. Every man in Pencilville would do anything to ask Jada on a date. Jada dreams of meeting someone and settling down with him after they get married. One night in Pencilville when Jada was going through her mail, Harry made an attempt to sneak a love letter in Jada's hand. Unfortunately, Tom and Jerry lost their grip of the rope and Harry fell into the stack of letters. Jada kindly helped Harry out of the pile and asked what he was trying to ask her on date. She then suddenly recognized Harry as the hero who rescued that lady from a burglar. She told Harry that the lady was her sister. For rescuing her sister, Jada agreed to go on a date with Harry. The date led to a romantic relationship and the romance was then developed into marriage five years later. She promised to remain loyal to her husband and protect him in any way she can. Personality Jada is based off the classic damsels-in-distress and divas from the detective movies. Unlike them, Jada can handle herself and accepts no help from anyone. But if she's danger and can't handle, she will accept help. The reason Jada doesn't accept help from anyone is because she wants to prove to people that she can be independent and self-confident without being assisted. Even though, Jada sounds stubborn, she is otherwise a selfless and compassionate individual. According to Jada, she doesn't mind the undeniable attention that is attracted to her. However, when she encountered the Eraser who wanted to use her to help him with his crimes, Jada made a vow to keep a low profile, so she won't be involved in dangerous crimes. She sometimes doesn't like any attention being attracted to her. In the film, when she was dealing with the Eraser Caps, she immediately smacked one of them with her purse and told them to leave her alone. Just like most of the Wooten females, Jada does not tolerate extreme sexism. As shown in the film, Jada is very protective of her husband and friends. She doesn't want to be involved in crimes but if the criminal threatens death on Harry, Matthew and the gang, she'll do it. After helping that criminal with that crime, she'll deeply regret that criminal. She can sometimes be afraid to tell her husband and friends about a criminal threatening and blackmailing her. Physical appearance Jada is a slender, tall and beautiful Drawing human. At the Black and Grey club during her performances, she wears a sparkly purple dress. After her performances, she wears a short purple dress. Appearances Draw It Two months later after the Eraser was erased in Pencilville, he encountered and forced Jada to help him with his crimes. If she refused, the Eraser would take great pleasure in killing Harry. After helping the Eraser, with his crimes, Jada kept it a secret from her husband because she didn't want him to worry. Luckily, Jada is able to keep her husband and home safe from the Eraser. With her husband investigating the Eraser's hideout, Jada does everything she can to support him. Fortunately, Jada's performing job is thriving despite her forcing to do the Eraser's bidding. After Matthew and his family enter Pencilville and is given a tour by Harry, he takes the gang to meet his wife at the Grey and Black Club. Upon arriving at the night club, Jada appears on stage, singing "Just Do It." Once her song is finished, she tells Harry and the gang to meet in her dressing room. She kindly greets and welcomes Matthew and the gang to Pencilville. Unfortunately, the portal back to the real world was closed and somehow Gaspard lost the Magic Pencil. Until Matthew could get another piece of the Magic Pencil, the Hyenas welcomed the Wootens into their house until the next day. The next day, Harry and Matthew leave the house to go to the Magic Pencil Mine. Jada bids her husband and friends a farewell. Later in the movie, the Eraser once again convinced Jada to help him steal the Magic Pencil or he'll kill Harry and the gang. While Jada distracted the guards, the Eraser successfully stole the last load of the Magic Pencil and fled the scene of the crime. She even assisted the Eraser in stealing some objects from the real world and while she was there, she lost her wedding ring. When Harry, Matthew and the gang were about to head back to the castle, they spotted Jada's wedding ring. Suspecting that his wife had something to do with the murder and theft of the Magic Pencil Mine, the gang heads back to Pencilville to ask Jada, some questions. Upon arriving and asking Jada questions about the theft of the Magic Pencil Mine, Jada told the gang everything, while crying. Harry forgave his wife after learning that she was doing this to keep him, Matthew and the gang safe. The gang was about to head to the police station to tell the police chief about the Eraser's attempted murder towards Harry and Jada. Suddenly, Ralph and Cody were missing. It was revealed that the Eraser kidnapped the twins and threatened to kill them, if the gang doesn't bring the crooked mayor, the money. The gang arrived at the Pencil Pointers Factory with the money. After the twins were reunited with their family, the Eraser revealed his plans to destroy Pencilville and commit genocide on the Drawings. He sentenced Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry to immediate deaths by being dipped in the Erase. Luckily, thanks to the Wooten Gang, the captured Drawings are freed, the Eraser and Caps were defeated and the Erase was emptied and far away from the Drawings. She warmly thanks Matthew and the gang for saving her husband and freeing her from the Eraser. One week after the adventure, Jada invited Matthew and the gang back to Black and Grey club for a dance party along Harry (who got a job as a waiter). The Black Lion Jada will appear as a tritagonist or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:African-American characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Spouses Category:Dancers Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Tritagonists